


I will always find you

by MangaBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Background Billy Hargrove, Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Background Robin Buckley, Background Steve Harrington, Bisexual Female Character, Blankets, Bonding, Confusion, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Courage, Creepy, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explanations, F/F, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Healing, Holding Hands, Home, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Napping, Nicknames, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Opposites Attract, Panic, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Post-Reflections, Protective Joyce Byers, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Reflection, Requited Love, Romance, Running Away, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Sobbing, Stranger Things 2, Supportive Joyce Byers, Talking, Tea, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Upside Down, Time Skips, Touching, Trauma, Waiters & Waitresses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Work, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader has a nightmare about the upside down, about the creatures that lurk there, getting lost in the nightmarish void. Scared you had lost Joyce forever, afraid you were alone. Joyce eases your tears and comforts you.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Joyce Byers & Reader, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I will always find you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like Joyce needs more work written about her, just plenty of fluff and some angst

You laid peacefully, curled up in a tight ball like a sleeping kitten upon Joyce's sofa. As soon as your head hit the pillows you were knocked out cold, the exhaustion from your excessively stressful day at work finally defeating you. The life of a waitress was anything but easy, carrying dishes, cleaning tables, covered in mystery stains, dealing with crappy customers and working hard labour constantly. The amount of crap you had to tolerate working front of house was endless, but you learned to cope after a while but it had its benefits. You had a couple of favourite return customers and got some decent tips from people.

Getting your paycheck was one of the best feelings, knowing all your hard work had that pay off. But having someone to return to at the end of the day made it even better. Instead of the long walk to get there that you had expected, Hopper had come to collect you after work. Letting you rest on the long journey there, nearly falling asleep in the passenger side. Your eyelids heavy and the strains of a long nights work getting the better of you. Your body sore, aching muscles from working all day, then being welcomed by Joyce's home-cooked food had done you in. Dead to the world as you were overcome by sleep.

You had fought so hard to stay awake, wanting to talk with them both and joke about their daily antics. The two of them having plenty of hilarious stories from their high school years and more to share with you. You had your own cringey and amusing stories to share with them, but soon you found you couldn't keep your eyes awake. Joyce let you crash on the sofa and offered you a blanket in case you got cold. Since then you had been sleeping for several hours, your shift having taken so much out of you.

Joyce sat nearby at the kitchen coffee table, sipping a cup of tea leaving you in peace to recover. Having raised two boys on her own, while balancing a part time job she understood how that could take it out of you. But she regularly checked on you, making sure you were comfortable and safe. A fond look of adoration on her face as she watched you sleep. The soft snores that escaped your lips, the way you hugged the pillow and occasionally muttered sleepy nonsense, smiling like an idiot the whole time.

Hopper had stopped by to check on you guys, being a childhood friend of Joyce's. Having a cup of whisky tea at the table with Joyce. He wasn't naïve to how much Joyce doted on you, she had been bitten by the love bug hard. he had been kind enough to give you a ride, knowing you would be staying at Joyce's for the night given you pretty much lived there. Hawkins at night wasn't the safest place anymore, given what those crazy scientists had been messing with in the labs. The last thing he wanted was something awful happening to you too.

Joyce didn't have to express it in words how much she loved you, he hadn't seen her smile so much around someone since Bob died. That relationship had been the first healthy romance she had experienced in a while. Grieving hard when Bob was killed by the Demodogs just within arms reach of escape. However, shortly after she met you at the local Hawkins diner. Steve taking the kids there for fun during the summer and after school, leading to you both crushing hard. It was only a matter of time before it was clear you liked each other. With a pep talk from the kids, Jonathan, Murray and Hopper, she eventually asked you out.

Though you had been surprised at her asking you on a date, you had mercifully requited her feelings and accepted her date. Though there was never any fancy diner and posh places. You had many romantically mushy dates, watching movies, dinner's at her place, meeting at work and going for coffee during breaks or after. Pretty much lovey dovey and bashful whenever you were around each other. Like two school girls in love, Steve and Robin often teasing you with "Awe's" whenever you were around. Billy though he still had issues, looked at you as a little sister and best friend. Joyce had adopted him as her son, so if anyone so much as looked at you both funny he would death glare them.

You were so good for each other and anyone with half a brain could see it, you had changed her life for the better. You were a soft, tender natured, fun-loving but strong-willed girl. You balanced out Joyce's hot-tempered, energetic and sharp-tongued nature. Even Hopper was soft on you, utterly adored you. When Joyce became too riled or someone pissed her off, you knew how to calm her down in a non patronizing way so she was able to think clearly again. You were there to cheer her on when she had to kick some jerks ass. She made sure nobody took advantage of you, making sure you were always smiling. You knew when to have fun and how to remain optimistic, she helped you when you were down or needed headspace from someone. Just as she was protective of you, you were her soft teddy bear who made her smile.

Joyce worked in a convenience store to pay her bills, You worked at a local diner in Hawkins, it was no five stars but it made good quality food and friendly. You worked a lot of night shifts, pretty much adapting the night owl lifestyle. Balancing out your work schedules was never easy but you made it work all the same. The days off that you got to spend with her were the best. You sneaked out leftovers for Joyce, the kids and himself. Hopper in return was a regular visitor and made sure no creeps gave you trouble on the job. However, you still thought her cooking put the food you served at work to shame.

Your relationship was not without its flaws though, as happy as you were together it had it's issues. Not many in Hawkins knew you were involved with Joyce, aside from Will, Jonathan and himself knew you were romantically involved with her. As friendly as a community as Hawkins claimed to be, their ignorance towards same sex couples like you and Joyce were still frowned upon. Thus unless it was someone who knew, you couldn't act like a couple. But you were happy together, that was all that mattered. Getting through each day that presented itself, together.

"She sleeps like the dead" Hopper chuckled. You looked so sweet when you were asleep, angelic even. How Joyce had ever gotten with a sweetheart like you he would never know. She was luckier than he knew and she deserved you so much. Will admired you as a second parent and welcomed you into the family. Having sketched you more than a couple of times as a superhero or a D&D character which you found adorable. Just as he had been shaky at welcoming Bob as a partner to his mother, it had taken time for him to accept you too. But in the end he looked at you as though you were a heroine.

Joyce laughed fondly, "She works so hard, I wish I could do more for her" she sighed wearily. You used your wages on her and Will, as well as taking care of yourself. She just wished you would spoil yourself more. She wanted you to be selfish sometimes, for all she loved how selfless you were she didn't want you to neglect yourself. She couldn't afford some of the nicer things Karen Wheeler could, but she tried her best to spoil you. I mean after the starcourt mall opened, she had an even bigger budget. It wasn't easy making money as a single mother.

Hopper laughed, seeing Joyce so anxious only proved the effect you had on her. She was smitten with you and it was adorable to watch "Joyce, she follows you like a lovesick puppy. I've never seen you or her smile so much when you're around each other. I'm sure she's content" he reassured her. Joyce nudged him in amusement, but her smile grew. After the loss of Bob, she never thought she could be happy again.

* * *

Your vision was blurry, trying to make out the spectacle in front of you. You thought you heard Joyce and Hopper in the background but maybe you had been wrong. Their voices fading further and further away, until they were like static on an old radio. Pushing yourself to get up despite the haze that clouded your still sleepy brain. Waking up laid on vines, surrounding you like a nightmare jungle. Somewhere cold, alone in the dark. Feeling your body shivering, realising it must have been nighttime. But you swore not long ago you were in Joyce's cabin, safe and sound.

How had you suddenly gone from the comfort of her couch with a blanket, to being teleported into an unfamiliar place in a matter of seconds. Something in your gut screamed that you were in danger, though you tried to ignore it. You attempted to muster what little courage inside yourself you could find, panic made you stupid after all. "Joyce?... Will?" you called out weakly. You've never sleep walked before. You were a heavy sleeper and it took a lot to wake you indeed, but you had never done anything abnormal while sleeping. You slowly got to your feet, your legs trembling, still shaky from sleep. Patting down your uniform of dirt. Hugging your body for warmth in your jacket. Wandering down the dark tunnel. Just what in the hell was going on?

"Guys? Hello? Is this some sort of prank?" you called. You knew Max had developed a hobby of using El's remote viewing ESP to spy in on the boys. If this was a joke of her idea it wasn't funny. This by far a bad prank on their behalf and you were going to give them hell for it. You wandered further down the long tunnel, but it only seemed to get darker and no hopeful end came into sight. Nothing but endless black vines, seemingly going on forever. There were no turns, no bends, no splitting tunnels, just the endless long path that seemed to be growing darker with every step you took. You couldn't help but wonder how long you were down here, how in the hell you ended up in a place like this. Was this a memory of yours? Maybe one of the kids? A vision of El's that she was unintentionally sharing with you? You didn't like this place. What you wouldn't give for a torch, just to ease the darkness, the passage would be so much clearer. You didn't even have a lighter. You could get hurt.

You tried to control your breathing and remain calm, but your heart was hammering in your ears. A sickening feeling filling your stomach, the cold shivering now becoming trembling from pure fear. Your eyes wide and wild, fight or flight kicking in. You prayed nothing would jump out at you suddenly and scaring you, that would just be the cherry on the cake. Suddenly, you heard mysterious noises surrounding you. You felt a chill of pure fear run down your spine. Those sounds were not human, chirping and growling like some kind of creature. You swore someone had to be reading your damn mind, because what you had feared was coming true.

Panic overwhelming your body, this wasn't good. You knew the longer you stayed in this place the worse it would get, you needed to get out of this place, now! You knew from Joyce all the terrible stories of the upside down, the experience Nancy had trying to find Barb, Billy's tales from when he was possessed by the mind flayer, of Will's visions. It was just as terrifying as they had described and truly a world parallel to the one they were used to. You didn't want to stay in this place long, this was not your world. You walked faster, refusing to look back out of fear of what you would see. Fear filling you, trying not to trip over the vines covering the floor. You felt sick, your stomach in knots, your heart in your throat.

"Joyce! Joyce can you hear me?!" you sobbed frantically. Someone, anyone had to hear you, feeling your voice becoming hoarse the more you screamed. What if nobody could hear you? What id you were to remain trapped down here for the rest of your life? You didn't want to be alone, you wanted to go home. You wanted to be back in Joyce's arms, joking over some cheesy movie debate with Robin and Steve. Going to the quarry with Billy enjoying some drinks and shooting the shit under the stars. Anywhere but here.

You heard another noise, snapping your head back to see what was following you. You knew this was a bad idea, you knew doing this only meant trouble. But your curiosity got the better of you, blind to the danger you would face. Before you could blink, a beast threw itself at you. A flower-like face, rows of teeth looking at you. Stinking rotten breath that overwhelmed your nose. Its body slimy like some kind of amphibian. You knew this creature was going to eat you. Adrenaline filled you, shoving it off your body slamming it into the wall. You ran like a madwoman through the tunnels, your breath ragged and desperate. You didn't want to die, you didn't want to die here in this place.

Your newfound adrenaline gave you the strength to scream louder, "Joyce!" you sobbed desperately. You couldn't give up, she had saved Will from this place and she would too. She would never abandon you in this place, she would never do that to you. But the nagging conscience on your mind convinced you she would never find you. Trying to think rationally of what brought you here in the first place and how you would get out. Was this Will's memory? From when he was abducted? From when he was possessed by the Mind Flayer?

But maybe you had done this to yourself? Created a scenario from the imagination of the stories you had heard from the upside down, what Hawkins lab had opened and released onto the world. Something your mind had created from the stories Joyce had told you? You had given yourself a personal nightmare that only you could wake yourself from? Or maybe it was the cause of anxieties of what could happen to your loved ones, based on the real dangers they had previously faced. From when Hopper went investigating and became trapped? The fears that lingered at the back of your mind had slowly eaten away at you and created this place as your personal hell. But what if you had been abducted too, maybe you had been captured just like Will had. But then... wouldn't Joyce and Hopper noticed? What was going on? How did you get here?

You couldn't see in front of you anymore, tears blinding your vision. You were running out of strength, your aching muscles and body screaming out for rest. You could feel yourself getting weaker, all the sounds around your becoming white tunnel was endless and you felt like you were in a maze. Every twist and turn resembling the other, mashing together into one big mess you couldn't escape from. The creatures were getting closer to you, what was happening? How did you get here? How would you get back?

* * *

"(N)….. (Y/N)?... (Y/N)…. C'mon honey wake up" a familiar voice called out to you from the darkness. She knew she could bring you back, it was all just an accumulated thought process your mind had made up, though it would feel none the less scary for you. Sometimes she wished the things she had seen were a dream to make it easier. But she knew it was the truth, she had seen it with her own eyes. Every day having to live with the terrifying and tragic things she had experienced. But knowing she wasn't alone through it all made it easier to cope with.

At first she thought you were just sleep-talking, dreaming far away about something cheesy. Leaving you to rest but enjoying hearing you speak about her as you slept. It wasn't until your calls became more frantic, filled with fear that she became worried. Dashing across the room at quick-speed to comfort you, snap you back to reality from whatever dreamscape you were on. She knew from first had experiencing El's fears when she was using her remote viewing. Pulling her back from the frightening images she had seen with her psychic powers. Knowing just how to soothe the inner demons, ease the soul and comfort you that everything would be ok. Her warm nature easing the most savage of beasts. She would help you through whatever you were enduring in that moment. You were screaming out and lashing about on the sofa. Tears spilling down your soft cheeks leaving track marks across your cheeks, your throat raw from crying so hard. Having an unpleasant nightmare. Tossing and turning frantically, clawing and reaching out for her like a madwoman. Seeking her out in sleep for the comfort of her waiting arms.

You bolted up on the sofa, your eyes wide with fear like a deer in headlights. Trying to catch your breath, choking on your own tears as your gaze wildly darted across the room, trying to figure out if any of this was even real. You were in a sleepy haze, fear filling every single one of your senses, your skin vibrating, your brain on high alert. Ready to fight those things, ready to protect yourself, still remembering how that creature had killed you. Sweat soaking your body, tears spilling down your cheeks. You felt dizzy, nearly falling from the couch. The scene still vivid in your mind, like vibrating images of pure light. You could still hear them, still, smell that awful place

_You belong here_

Joyce grabbed your hands, running her fingers over your knuckles. "(Y/N), sweetie are you ok?" she asked. The look on your face was nothing but pure primal fear, a creature fighting to survive whatever hellish landscape you had been pulled from. You were still manic from the dream but she knew what to do to calm you down. But she couldn't help but blame herself that you were even in this state. She wondered if you were even ready to know the truth, if being naive to it all had been better. She had been hesitant to tell you about the upside-down, she had been scared you would leave her when she told you the truth.

Afraid you would call her a liar, that she was making it all up to scare you. That you would laugh at her and call her a madwoman, just like when people had told her to give up on finding Will. She hadn't loved anyone like she loved you in so long, she was so content with you. But now the state you were in was all her doing and the guilt was eating away at her. Now you had nightmares. You were suffering in sleep because she told you the truth about the place were her son had been stolen to.

You sat there in a daze for a while, staring into space blankly as you recollected your surroundings. Making out the familiar house you had come back to, the couch you passed out in after work. It was ok, you were safe, you were just dreaming. You looked up at Joyce shakily, her kind brown eyes, her soft smile. Your angel was watching over you, she had saved you from that place though you had been scared she would never hear you. Your lip wobbled as the walls came crumbling down, you had felt so alone

You flung yourself at her, wrapping your arms around her neck like a vice, closing the gap between you both in a heartbeat. Fresh tears spilled down your face in relief, her warm body pressed against you. Nuzzling into her soft hair, you didn't think you would ever sleep again after enduring such a surreal nightmare. "I… I was so lost… I saw…. I heard. I called and called… but…. You didn't hear me" you sobbed. Being separated from your loved one without any way to communicate with them, while being in an unfamiliar place was a fear any human being could understand. You felt like such a child crying like this but you didn't care, you just needed her right now, to be spoiled by her love.

Joyce softened sensing your fragility and anxiety, wrapping her arms around you to return the hug. She had comforted Will and El enough times from their own demons, she knew exactly how to cope with a situation like this. She knew how things like this could truly eat away at you, leaving seeds in your mind and haunting you until you were strong enough to shield yourself against it. Stroking your back gently to reassure you, kissing your cheek and whispering soothing words in your ear. "Ssh, honey. Breathe, I'm here...ssh" she whispered calmly. The scent of Tobacco, cheap laundry detergent and perfume filling your senses. Her clothes lingering with the familiar smoke that you had come to appreciate. You loved her smell.

Hopper sighed, putting the pieces together. He knew El had her demons from being treated as a human lab rat, Will still had his trauma from being kidnapped by the demogorgon's, then used as a host by the mind flayer, then coping with the alienated aftermath. He had always treated you like a daughter, seeing how shaken you looked. Being babied right now was expected, hell when any human was afraid or stressed, they instinctively looked for comfort with someone they trusted. He realised you two needed some space so Joyce could calm you down. "I'll make some special cocoa" he winked ruffling your head fondly. Hot cocoa with extra whipped cream to help you relax, a personal favourite he had made Joyce and himself many times. Sometimes he treated Billy, Robin and Steve to one after a long day.

Joyce nodded at him gratefully, slowly pulling away to stroke your face again gazing into your (E/C) eyes "Now, tell me what happened" Joyce soothed calmly. You could take all the time you needed to get whatever was in your mind off your chest. You couldn't force yourself to express your feelings if it was uncomfortable. She wouldn't be going anywhere and she would wait for you to work through your fear. You closed your eyes whimpering quietly, fresh tears spilling over. It had felt so real

* * *

You felt calm, comfortably placid. Your eyes were all puffy and red from crying so hard, mixed with the bed hair you probably looked a state. Thank god nobody else was here to see you in this state, Mike and Dustin would have teased you relentlessly. The hot cocoa that Hopper whipped up had helped greatly. Sipping quietly as the chocolatey goodness filled your senses and made you smile softly. Joyce and Hopper sitting either side of you, guarding you as if they were loyal puppies. But then they were both pack leaders, nobody messed with the chief and anyone stupid enough to pick a fight with Joyce had walked into their own mess. He'd lit a cigarette and Joyce was still holding your hand tightly, Hopper staring into the distance as he listened to you quietly, but would ruffle your head occasionally when you had trouble getting your words out. Making kind jokes to cheer you up and help you feel better.

"I…I woke up…. In the dream… I was dark…and cold…" you stammered trembling slightly. It was darker than any night sky you had ever known, no stars, no moon, nothing to illuminate in front of you. Barely able to see in front of you aside from what your eyes could barely make out. "….It smelled like rotten wet leaves and… mud…. Only stronger. I thought… maybe I'd been sleepwalking…" you joked weakly. Thinking about the smell that filled your senses, you felt sick all over again but shook your head trying to focus. "Then I was in a tunnel, but then… I heard noises. But no matter how much I…I screamed… or cried… you… you never heard me" your voice wobbling as fresh tears welled up, sobs filling your throat. You felt so helplessly alone, far more afraid than you had ever felt in your entire life. You had died in that dream.

Hopper gave you a sympathetic look, nobody who had ever encountered it had been the same since discovering the upside down. Before Steve and the kids saved him from the tunnels, he genuinely thought he was going to be a goner. Steve, Nancy, Billy and Jonathan all had trouble sleeping, Robin still asking herself if it was even real, but luckily coped with it better than expected. All you could do was try to lick the wounds and move on, knowing the next time they faced it, they would be better prepared, stronger even. Having experienced it first hand in a dream must have scared the shit out of you. "You're safe now kid, I promise. We were here the whole time, just a shitty nightmare".

He had a feeling bonding with Steve, Robin, Billy and the kids would help cheer you up. You had been working tirelessly for time off and tonight was your last shift until your much deserved break from work. They would understand your distress completely and do everything they could to make you smile again. The kids adored you and the older trio had accepted you as your own, now labelled the dingus club. A title Robin had self declared after Billy began to hang out with herself and Steve. You bowed your head to stare at the mug in your hands, it just felt so real. Still scared you still might have been dreaming.

Joyce cupped your face, stroking your cheeks with her thumb. Gazing into her brown orbs, sharing an unspoken conversation of comfort eased your soul. It still amazed you how easily she stilled the storm of conflicted emotions inside you. "(Y/N), I saved Will, my boy from that place. I saved Will from that damn monster. I fought that lab about my son when he was possessed. I never gave up hope no matter who tried to tell me otherwise. I lost Bob a man who helped me realise how wonderful love could be. Then when I was at my lowest and felt like my world was crumbling around me, I found you" she took a deep breath shakily. She had to be strong for her boys, now she had to be strong for you too. But you also helped her realise that weakness was also a strength. "…I _promise_ you, I would never let you get lost, I would never leave you alone if you were in danger. I will always find you, I love you" she soothed.

She had left Lonnie for being an abusive, negligent asshole. She raised her sons on her own, becoming amazing boys under her care. She met Bob and found a man she deserved, then lost him traumatically. She went through hell and back and came out the end of it stronger than ever. Then in the end when her life fell apart, she found you. She had finally been given a break from the heartache she had endured and found an angel. You helped look after Will and Jonathan; like a second mother and big sister, you always made her feel loved, but you understood her personal limits.

You always believed in her no matter how crazy she sounded to others, you defended her when others questioned her or harassed her. You helped her provide for her family and others even when she expressed that you didn't have to feel obligated to do so. You made her smile, you smothered her in cuddles when she needed comfort. You knew how to ease her anxieties and you never gave up on her

"Joyce has been an independent rebel since high school. Nobody can control her, push her around. Not even Bob could tame her, but you have her wrapped her around your damn pinky" Hopper joked. Bob complimented her and made her feel safe, her was a brave but calm person and even tempered, but his bravery is what got him killed. Somehow your puppy dog eyes, resilient nature had wormed your way into your heart. You only had to look at her and she melted, but you could stand on your own feet and knew how to win an argument even against her, let alone him.

You blushed at the compliment, flustered for words, Joyce kissing you softly once more to reassure you. "You're safe (Y/N). I'm here" she soothed. She always would be, she wasn't going anywhere.

You softened, feeling your tears finally start to stop. Your heart felt warm. The fear inside you already starting to fade away. Slowly taking one of her hands, "I know" you mumbled.


End file.
